You call this a war?
by punky1012
Summary: The great ninja war , is it that great?
1. Is it that simple?

**Chapter 1**

**"But is it that simple?"**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

The Akatsuki have all returned and now Madara leads with his superior power of the Sharingan and the Rinnegan and with his fellow surviving Uchiha , Sasuke his eyes bandaged and covered from the sunlight.

"Sasuke we need to know about the teams in the Hidden Leaf start with your former team" Asked Madara

Sasuke sat up a bit and started " Team 7 ,Leader Kakashi Hatake a thief of the sharingan but don't be fooled he is a very skilled man even though he dosent deserve that sharingan.

Sakura Haruno probably the most usless person I have ever met she is now a medical nin and claims to being a lot stronger .

Naruto Uzumaki my sworn enemy he is the Kyubbis vessel probably the strongest ninja in the whole of Konoha."

Sasuke Sat and thought for a minute.

" Team 8 Leader Kurenai Yuhi a very strong but heart broken woman I don't know if she will attended this party but the rest of her team will.

Kiba Inuzuka never knew much about him but I know he is probably like Naruto but a whole lot smarter he uses the Inuzukas famous jutsus with those muts.

Shino Abrume an intelligent chunin he has many jutsus surrounded by inscets a very good tracking technique.

Sasuke sighed and took a breath

" Team 10 Asumas team , Asuma is now dead but the team still remains.

Shikamaru Nara Genuis probably the smartest person I have ever met he uses shadow techniques but is also very lazy.

Choji strong but very fat so easy to eliminate and Ino Yamanaka dumb blonde but with a quite powerful technique .

Sasuke paused " hmmmm" then continued

"Team Gai , Gai is the most annoying person on this earth and with his fellow team mate Rock Lee a fast man with unbelievable tai-jutsu skills.

Tenten weapons master and Neji Hyuga the Hyugas strongest after Hiashi he is now a genin and one person I cant wait to fight.

there are the Sand siblings Temari , Kanakuro and Gaara we have stolen Gaaras Jechiricki but im sure he will be after that after all he is the youngest Kazekage and still extremely strong."

Madara looked at Sasuke and said " is that all of them?"

Sasuke looked up at him even though he couldn't see him, took in some air and replyed with " there is also Sai one of Danzous followers and another guy I don't know the name of he has a wood technique and im sure that's all of them."

Madara smiled ( not that you can see because of his mask) " did you get all of that Deidara?" Madara shouted and he replied " Yes sir!"

Madara turned back to sasuke and said while reaching for his bandages " I suppose we can take this of now "

Madara took of the bandages off Sasukes face to reveal two very powerful Mangekou sharingans mixed with Ameretsu, Sasuke felt a lot more powerful that he did before .

Sasuke grinned and said " losing is defiantly not an option"

Madara nodded and then said " Sasuke we want to take them by surprise so wear these and pretend that you don't have a sharinagan"

Madara passed Sasuke some plain black contacts and then sasuke gradually disappeared as he walked away to the pit of the hide-out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

On the other side of the Akatsuki hide out Kisame and Itachi were talking.

"Kisame we are not going too, are we?. We cannot win, this will break Sasuke forever , Kisame you have to help me before Sasuke forgets who he really is and Madara takes over the world." Itachi Said in a quite but frightened tone.

Kisame nodded and said quietly " how do we do it?"

Itachi looked at Kisame "try to convince him and tell him the truth about me or we have to take his eyes "

Kisame looked at Itachi again " But is it that simple?"…

* * *

><p>Authors note: DUN DUN DUN , yeah first chapter as a Naruto fan should no the basis of the story just needed to let Madara know kay?<p>

but yes next chapter will be alot better , i promise , well i think.. lol..


	2. Ill die trying if thats the case!

**Chapter 2**

**"Ill die trying if that's the case!"**

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

It was back on the battle field and most of the zetsu clones had been eliminated but more and more were coming.

"Tsunade-sama ! we are loosing our soldiers by the minute we need you out there our medical nins are getting tired!" Shizune screamed into one tent.

Tsunade rose up cracked her knuckles and said " ill be right with you!" she followed shizune out of the tent and over to the medical tents and got to work.

* * *

><p>"Shikamaru I need your help over here!" Ino shouted as a zetsu tackled her, Shikamaru had problems of his own but thankfully Sai came to Inos rescue.<p>

" Are you Ok?" Sai said in a concerned manner

Ino looked up at Sai and blushed and said " Thank you sai!" and hugged him a little.

Sai grabbed her up into his jutsu that turns into a bird and flew away to safety.

Choji punched 10 Zetsu at once they all went flying and then poofed into smoke a few seconds later he was surrounded but luckily Shikamaru came to back him up.

Team Gai were in the far east and were eliminating Zetsus by the minute with the help of Nejis Byukugan and rotation.

" ROTATION! ROTATION! ROTATION!" Neji shouted one after the other but his eyes were becoming weaker and weaker by the second. After most of the Zetsus were destroyed Neji collapsed and Tenten came to him and got the help of Rock Lee to take him to the Medical tents.

" SAKURA! WE NEED YOUR HELP , NEJI COLLAPSED!" Tenten screamed in floods of tears.

Sakura rushed over to Neji and tended him straight away.

* * *

><p>Team 8 were separated . Kiba was in the west , Shino in the south with Hinata Hyuga the one person Sasuke Failed to mention. She is from the higher branch of the Huyga clan. She is a shy and timid girl she was always known as weak in her family even by her own father but lately she has proven to those people who bullied her and herself that she is a lot stronger and braver. Hinata has always admired and loved Naruto and the biggest thing she has done that made her build up the courage and strength to do was to confess to him she also had to fight against a very strong Akatsuki member to tell him however she almost died and didn't get an answer in the process. she was now fighting against a few Zetsu's ,one of the them grabbed her from behind and "POOF!" she turned into smoke.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the medical tent sakura was healing Neji , Neji grabbed sakura and said<p>

"Tenten , if we don't get through this I wanted to let you know , I Love You!" and sakura giggled "ummm im not Tenten , now let me heal you" , Tenten replied "Thank you Neji " and then kissed his forehead , Neji's face reddened and said " uhhhhh , well …" then fainted "umm is he ok" sakura asked then tenten said "I hope so.."

* * *

><p>Hinata was headed to the forest while running she bumped into her team mate Kiba , Kiba said "what are you doing, the akatsuki hide out is that way , I thought you could see that" she replied "I know , im doing this for Naruto-kun" kiba then said "why, he has already ignored you're confession" "Well then im doing it for konoha, Ill die trying if that's the case!" she replied with determination.<p>

* * *

><p>Authors note : yeah sorry i cant spell properly but the spellings aren't that bad hehe... hope you enjoyed the second chapter! i hope you like the 3rd<p> 


	3. Who are you , and why are you here?

**Chapter 3**

**"Who are you and why are you here?"**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

Back in the Battle field Akatsuki are increasing dramatically in numbers over a million.

"Kakashi! Go to the east Gai is there and he needs your help!" Demanded Tsunade

" Hai ,Hai , Hai" said Kakashi in a very unenthusiastic manner.

Kakashi was usually on top form but there was something bothering him the thought that all of his former team mates coming back to life was pushing him to the edge that he was a nervous wreck at this point because Obito Uchiha would probably come back and being Kakashi he would not want to attack him for all Obito did for him and what Obito did made Kakashi the ninja he is today thanks to Obitos sharingan that he gave to Kakashi before he was crushed by a huge boulder.

But it was not just Kakashi that was on edge it was most of the people against the Akatsuki ,

"but why would they do this?" Kakashi said to himself.

"to reveal the secrets you so called 'good-people' have done to us ."

Kakashi turned in shock he was really off today he would usually notice someone like this to be there.

"Kabuto!" Kakashi shouted

" yes? You finally realised I was here? , wow for a ANBU you are really crap aren't you?"

Kakashi didn't want to retaliate because that way he would loose this mind game, But before he could hold his tongue he saw one of his team mates being drained of their power.

" Give Anko back you bastard!" Kakashi shouted while he activated his sharingan.

Kabuto just started laughing.

"You idiot , your too late, Anko had precious power that Oruchimaru-sama bestowed on her not that she deserves, and now its mine and I have now a curse mark of my own!"

Kabuto removed the robe from his arm and there was a curse-mark identical to Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Back with Shikamaru and Choji they officially destroyed all the zetzu clones and now taking a break.<p>

" SHIKAMARU!" screamed Temari while running over to him.

"Temari!" Shikamaru said while jumping to his feet in shock

Temari jumped at him and hugged him tightly.

" I thought you were going to die!" she said sobbing

" do I really look that weak?" look down at her with a nice smile.

"Baka.." she buried her face in his chest to cover her blush.

Choji sat there look at the 2 people embracing each other , he sighed then looked passed them to see Gaara approaching with a not so pleased look.

" Umm guys I would break that up if I was you.."

Shikamaru saw Gaaras deathly gaze from the corner of his eye and immediately un-handed Gaaras sister.

" You are suppose to be fighting and defending your lands , I do not expect to see any breaks or 'love-ins' especially with my sister!"

Gaara grabbed his elder sisters arm to pull her away from Shikamaru.

Shikamaru scratched back of his neck and apologised.

" Well then if this area is clear move to the west." Said Gaara in an order tone

"Yes Kazekage-sama!" Both choji and Shikamaru said with stern voices.

Gaara left with his sister while giving Shikamaru a ' I will kill you if I see you with my sister again' glare.

* * *

><p>Hinata had found Madaras hide out after distracting Kiba with her clone so she could escape with no hassle to reach her goal of facing Uchiha Sasuke all on her own.<p>

She entered the cave quietly as possible , so far she couldn't sense anything.

The cave was dark , and smelt very unpleasant as if a wild animal had lived in here and kept its victims in the pit of the cave to rot. The air was thick and hot making Hinata sweat even more because of her original nerves to begin with . She was so close to backing out but she didn't want too.

She did say she was doing this for Naruto but honestly she was scared of Naruto because when she was on the edge of death she saw the Kyuubi be released, she didn't know about it , she will always love him but she wasn't sure her confession was the right thing to, do she was so confused about her feelings she was scared but she couldn't give up on her childhood crush. Also she heard from Kiba that Sakura, Narutos biggest crush had confessed to him and that Naruto and her were going to go out after the war but then again Rock-Lee told her that kiba lied and that Sakura is going out with him and sai just told her he wanted to draw her naked which had nothing to do with anything.

And if Sakura did why would she change her mind now? And plus Sakura asked her if I liked Naruto and Hinata told her everything, why? Why would she confessed?

Hinata stopped in her tracks as she could see a dark figure approach her.

"Who are you and why are you here?

* * *

><p>Authors note: DUN DUN DUN again, who is it? you will found out next time!<p> 


	4. Strange , I don't remember her?

**Chapter 4**

**"Strange I don't remember her?.."**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

"KABUTO YOU BASTARD! Give Anko back or ill..ill"

" Do what Kakashi there really is nothing you can do , so why bother how important is this bitch to you anyway? "

Kakashi tightened his fists he knew he wouldn't win but he didn't want to lose another team mate.

" Kabuto , you have already drained her power just give her back if she is no longer any use to you?"

Kabuto smiled

" Kakashi true, but why is she so important?"

" she is my team mate I don't want to lose a valuable team mate…again."

Kakashi looked at the ground , memories of his former team mates and sensei all gone. Kakashi always though as himself as weak because he was unable to save his team mates but more importantly his friends. He was in tears it was unstoppable.

Kabouto laughed

"HA , Kakashi I didn't know a man of your brilliance would ever cry , ill give her back but first you have to go through THIS!"

The ground shook and a box like shape emerged from the ground.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru and choji had finally made it to the west .<p>

" Im getting hungry Shikamaru , do ya have anything?"

" here, its all I have left." He passed Choji an apple.

Choji looked at the apple

" I think I can wait."

"Hn …Ok" Shikamaru said as he put the apple back in his bag.

" HEY SHIKAMARU IS THAT YOU!" somebody shouted from the distance.

" Hn its Kiba, do we leave?"

Shikamaru didn't like the wild Inuzuka , because Kiba was the playboy of the village , Shikamaru was also a playboy himself but Kiba took it too far when he slept with Shikamarus mother. It was only a ' Whoever sleeps with the most women in the village' game that Kiba came up with, but no Kiba took it a little to far.

" What do you want ?" Choji said

" I thought we were fighting a war together or are we still acting childish?" said Kiba in a cocky tone.

" Why don't you just leave Kiba you're not suitable for this type of 'mission' , Hence you are only a mutt that only cares about his penis ." Shikamaru said in retaliation

"Well at least your mother thinks im suitable"

" Shut the hell up Kiba ." Shikamaru spat.

" Hai , Hai…. Im really sorry about that"

Shikamaru decided to ignore Kiba and turn away.

" Hey Guys mind if we join?"

Shikamaru , Kiba and Choji looked up to see Ino and Sai on Sai's bird.

" Ino where have you been!" shouted Choji

Sai and Ino jumped down of the bird and the bird disappeared.

" There are some enemy's in air so me and Sai-kun took care of them" Clinging to his arm with a slight blush and a huge grin on her face.

" You know he is like gay right?" Said Kiba leaning against a rock

" Sai isn't gay! Shut up Kiba!"

" Make me…"

Ino walked towards kiba and aimed to slap him but Kiba grabbed her face and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Ino was still for a moment , she was totally confused.

Kiba released her.

" That's how you shut me up , not with your hand.. silly" then kissed he her nose and walked over to sai

" Your Gay right?" Kiba asked Sai

" Only if you want me to be.." Sai smiled and winked at kiba.

* * *

><p>"I-im f-f-from Konoha I-im looking f-for U-u-uchiha S-s-s-sasuke." Hinata answered timidly<p>

" I understood that , what is your name Hyuga?" The man could tell she was Hyuga by her lilac orbs."

M-my n-name is H-H-inata, H-H-Hyuga Hinata ..n-now tell m-me where s-s-sasuke U-uchiha i-is" she asked.

" Why would I tell you that?"

Hinata looked at the man in front of her he had Purple eyes and white hair with a slight blue haze near to the end of his hair. He had sharp teeth and was a lot taller than she was and seemed a lot stronger too.

"P-please" she gazed up at him , her eyes seemed so large to him she was really adorable.

" Ill see what I can do" he smiled and ruffled her hair"

" Wait here, don't let anybody see you" he smiled again and walked further into the darkness of the cave.

Hinata thought " why was he so nice? , I thought he was going to kill me there and then..hmmm maybe hes just a really nice person with the a murderous instinct?"

"Hey , Sasuke wake up sombody is here to see you"

"Suigetsu , who is it ?" Sasuke sat up from his hard looking so called bed.

"Hmm she told me she was called Hinata" Sugetsu said with a smile

"where is she from?" Sasuke looked up

" Konoha! Like you isn't that cool and shes about your age ! and shes really cute!"

" YOU MORON! You let in a person into my hide out from KONOHA!"

" Yes , but shes really cute" Suigetsu smiled again

" Do you really think I care?"

" well you never know with you, and plus she could join us shes a Hyuga she has eye powers!"

" Its called Gen-jutsu and if she is Hyuga its called Byukugan"

"Whatever , should I send her in?"

"Fine."

Suigetsu skipped off

"Strange I don't remember her..?"

* * *

><p>Authors note: yes it was indeed Suigetsu , but whos in Kabutos box? Find out in the next chapter!<p> 


End file.
